Opera time table W37/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 07.09.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:37 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 02:58 Vincenzo Bellini - Il pirata (1959) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 05:12 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 07:31 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 09:01 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 12:10 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 14:29 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 16:38 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 18:40 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 21:52 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 08.09.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:00 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 02:46 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 04:26 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 07:01 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 09:46 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 13:00 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 16:01 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 18:16 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 21:53 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 09.09.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:09 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 01:22 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 04:40 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 07:17 Francesco Cavalli - La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording 09:39 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 13:32 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16:37 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 20:16 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 21:33 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 10.09.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:28 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 02:06 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 02:56 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:21 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 08:26 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 11:04 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 12:23 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 14:32 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 17:03 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 18:04 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 21:00 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 22:36 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 23:21 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 11.09.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:20 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 03:10 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 06:31 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 09:29 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 11:54 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 15:44 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 17:30 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 20:38 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 23:32 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 12.09.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:53 Vincenzo Bellini - La sonnambula (1955) Dirigent: Leonard Bernstein (I) 04:13 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Dirigent: Tullio Serafin (I) 06:53 Gaetano Donizetti - Anna Bolena (1957) Dirigent: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 09:13 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1954) Dirigent: Alberto Erede (I) 11:31 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Dirigent: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 13:31 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Dirigent: Kurt Tenner (D) 15:14 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 18:28 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 21:28 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 13.09.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:45 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 04:08 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 06:58 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 09:20 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh (1994) Philips ® 12:18 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Snow Maiden (Snegurochka) (1984) Capriccio ® 16:01 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 18:27 Jules Massenet - Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) 20:50 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 23:30 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 37/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015